Rompiendo el Cielo y la Tierra
by JesusST
Summary: La paz inundaba todo el mundo. Sin embargo, parece que esta "eterna paz" a desaparecido con la aparición del misterioso enmascarado Hades y su Bakugan Mars. Ahora, junto a su ejercito de peleadores/luchadores y sus Bakugans, amenazan con destruir la paz en una lucha sin precedentes con un oscuro proposito. ¿Lograran Dan y demás vencer a Hades y Mars y parar sus planes?
1. Chapter 1

Yo: bienvenidos a la lectura del fic en el que me centrare ultimamente, debido a que quiero que sea el mejor fic que e echo por ahora. No creais que dejare Mechtogan Revolution de lado, claro que no, el problema es que incluso trabajando y escribiendo caps durante los tres meses de vacaciones de verano que tengo, no creo que lo pudiese terminar para entonces (?) Bueno, advierto una cosa:

**CONTINUACIÓN DE LA BATALLA CONTRA SERRATOR PUBLICADA EN EL FANFIC TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW DE MI AMIGO HAIBAKU. ACLARACIÓN SECUNDARIA: INCOHERENCIAS. SI BIEN ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE LO OCURRIDO, COSAS COMO PAREJAS Y OTRAS COSAS, FUERON MODIFICADAS A MI ELECCIÓN, YA QUE LA BATALLA FUE ESCRITA POR MI, Y PUBLICADA EN EL FIC DE HAIBAKU. GRACIAS.**

Spectra: si bueno, comienza el fic, esperemos que os guste, y os dejamos con la frase de siempre:

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios. **

Yo: Spectra, aun no explique apenas nada ._.

Spectra: ME DA IGUAL, TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER COMO CANDIDATO A SUSTITUTO DE NOAH EN LAS ELECCIONES, ¡EMPIEZA YA!

Yo: ok...

* * *

**Rompiendo el Cielo y la Tierra**

**Capítulo 01 - El Legado del Rey**

Hace no mucho, el malvado Rey Nightlock Serrator resurgio de sus cenizas causando engaños y destrucción aprovechando el reciente comienzo de las elecciones. De echo, Serrator ya había resurgido hace tiempo, provocando muchos males en ese entonces. El planeo una forma de acabar con todo lo existente, obteniendo el poder del terror, furia y tristeza humana.

Sin embargo, los peleadores/luchadores Bakugan de la Tierra, Neathia, Gundalia, Vestal, los Bakugans de Nueva Vestroia, y mucha gente mas de otras dimensiones; se unieron en una sola causa: derrotar al malvado ser.

Tras mucho exfuerzo, el Rey Nightlock fue destruido definitivamente, aun diciendo este que mientras existiese mal volveria. Nadie creyo que esto podria pasar.

Y no pasaria.

Al menos, Serrator no volveria directamente, pero su legado trajo muchas mas desgracias que nadie imagino.

...

...

...

El mal, puede surgir de muchas y distintas formas. Y esta vez, la última batalla causada por este ser, esta a punto de comenzar... de una forma que traera confusión y tristeza al mundo.

* * *

**Ruinas del antiguo estudio de Tomorrow Never Dies Show**

Un hombre enmascarado caminaba bajo la lluvia, observando los restos de aquel lugar que fue capaz de contemplar aquella majestuosa y increible guerra contra el inmensamente poderoso Serrator.

-Jamás pense que Serrator podria ser destruido. -dijo el hombre serio, llevaba una tunica negra con un mascara puesta de color blanco, podria decirse que era la misma que llevaba Tobi de Naruto, en la última guerra ninja... Si no es la misma. A travez de los orificios de la mascara se veian dos ojos de color rojo sangriento, sin alma... como si no tuvieran vida.

-Bueno, piensa en lo positivo, gracias a su muerte ahora estamos aquí. -dijo una sombria voz detras suya.

-Darkus Pyrus Mars... -susurro el hombre, mientras aquella silueta brillaba en tonos oscuros y ardientes, y adoptaba la forma de una esfera Bakugan, que se colocaba en el hombro de aquel hombre.

-A llegado la hora. ¿Verdad? -dijo aquel Bakugan, Mars.

-Por fin, el momento tan ansiado que llevabamos esperando tanto tiempo, esta a nuestro alcance. Es hora. -dijo el hombre riendo.

-Como siempre, sera un honor servirte. -dijo Mars noblemente.

-Oh, tranquilo. El juego apenas acaba de comenzar. Les dejaremos disfrutar un poco de lo que les queda de paz. -el hombre parecia sonreir sadicamente. Mientras muchas sombras se alzaban detras suyas.

-Y parece que tenemos a los mas indicados para ayudarnos en nuestras filas. -dijo Mars tranquilo.

-Si, definitivamente, el mundo esta cambiando mucho... Demasiado. Es hora de que terminemos lo que empezamos. -entonces, dejo de llover, y las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse, mostrando la luz de una luna... roja, como la sangre; que ilumino al hombre y a Mars.- Seres que pronto conoceran la desesperación. Pueden llamarme Hades.

Mars sonrio, si acaso podia notarse debido a su forma esferica; sabia que aquel no era el verdadero nombre del hombre. Pero si que era un nombre que le podría ayudar a ocultar su identidad, y por ello; tambien ayudar a su plan.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Mega Interespacio...**

Dan bostezó aburrido. Desde la última batalla contra Serrator, no había pasado nada interesante. Si, seguian habiendo peleadores que se enfrentaban a el, y a los demás; pero ninguno se comparaba con ellos.

-Que aburrimiento. -dijo el lider de los luchadores/peleadores.

-Etto... Dan... -dijo Mira molesta.- ¿Te aburres conmigo?

-¡no Mira! Me referia... ya no ahi buenos contrincantes. -dijo Dan intentando solucionarlo. El y Mira estaban teniendo una cita en el parque, habían comenzado a salir como pareja no hace mucho. Sin embargo, ultimamente Dan parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa, y Mira se entristecia.

Mientras tanto, escondidos en unos arbustos cercanos, dos chicos y una chica observaban lo ocurrido.

-¡Ay no, Dan lo estropeara todo! -dijo Jesús grabandolo todo con su cámara.

-¿Por que espiamos a mi primo? -preguntó Haibaku extrañado.

-Porque me encanta grabar citas y todo tipo de cosas amorosas, gracias a eso soy el usser mas querido por los amantes del romanticimos en youtube. Además, muchos me adoran por mis videos vergonzosos tambien amorosos. ¡Y NECESITO GRABAR ESTO! -explico Jesús.

-Pues yo sigo sin saberlo. -dijo Nicole aburrida.

-Os pedí que vinieseis, y claro, me teneis miedo, asi que no os negasteis. -dijo Jesús.

-¿Que? Yo no te tengo miedo. -dijo Haibaku. Entonces Jesús miro de forma asesina a Haibaku con un brillo de locura en sus ojos mientras una sombra cubria su cuerpo.

-¿Que dices? -preguntó Jesús.

-Que te ves muy guapo hoy Jesús. -dijo Haibaku rapidamente muy asustado.

-Dime algo que no sepa, MUAJAJAJAJA. -dijo Jesús riendose, volviendo a la normalidad. Mientras unas gotas estilo anime surgian en las cabezas de Nicole y Haibaku.

De nuevo, con la parejita...

-En vez de pensar tanto en combates... podrias poner un poco de atención en nuestra relación, ya que todo esta en paz... -dijo Mira suspirando, triste.

-Mira, no era mi intención ponerte triste. -dijo Dan abrazandola. Sin embargo, aquel momento pasó rapidamente. Cuando una sombra pasó rapidamente cerca de Dan y Mira.

Los dos lo notaron, un escalofrio recorrio sus cuerpos, y sintieron la necesidad de ver que fue aquello que pasó al lado suya. Pero no vieron nada.

-¿Que demonios... fue eso? -preguntó Dan asustado.

Con Haibaku, Nicole y Jesús, estos extrañados se percataron de la sombra. Y como si fuera una cadena de sucesos, se giraron, para ver encima de una columna otra sombra, que por cuestiones de la oscuridad de la noche, era imposible de distinguir de que se trataba.

-¿Q-quien eres? -preguntó Nicole.

-¡Nicole, atras! -dijo Luna desde el hombro de Nicole.- No se que quien es, o que es... Pero es muy peligroso, lo presiento.

La sombra sin embargo, desaparecio rapidamente, al igual que la que vieron Dan y Mira.

-Tengo el presentimiento... de que la paz que teniamos se va a acabar. -dijo Dan asustado.

* * *

**En las ruinas del estudio...**

Hades y Mars veian la luz roja de la luna mientras reian. Si, finalmente parecia que después de tantos años las cosas les volverian a sonreir. Un nuevo comienzo, con un final definitivo escrito, estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Que los debiles corazones de la gente tiemblen. Que la felicidad se apague. Que sepan, que la esperanza deja de existir. ¿Y que puede hacer la gente... sino dejar que sus almas ardan en el purgatorio? -dijo Hades, contemplando la luz sangrienta de la luna. Su plan comenzaba en ese momento.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: se que fue algo corto, pero espero que les gustase.

Spectra: si, muy bien, ¡ME TENGO QUE IR YA, TENGO SPOTS QUE PREPARAR, Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS!

Yo: Spectra, de no ser por que yo fui quien te presente, en serio te encerraba en las mazmorras de mi mansión por insolente ¬¬

Spectra: e.é Bueno, esperamos que os gustase el primer capitulo del fanfic. Y recordad, ¡Mechtogan Revolution continuara, este fic no significa que se abandone!

Yo: ¡EY, ESO LO TENGO QUE DECIR YO! Como decia Spectra, esperamos que os gustase, etc... ¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: aqui e vuelto con un nuevo cap de Rompiendo el Cielo y la Tierra. Por fin me dieron mis ansiadas vacaciones de verano *^*

Spectra: Si, tu sigue soñando con tus vacaciones, pero que nos han declarado la guerra en las elecciones ._.

Yo: ¡Calla Spectra, aguafiestas!

Mira: ¿Que va a pasar en este capítulo?

Yo: e.é no hare spoilers.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**CONTINUACIÓN DE LA BATALLA CONTRA SERRATOR PUBLICADA EN EL FANFIC TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW DE MI AMIGO HAIBAKU. ACLARACIÓN SECUNDARIA: INCOHERENCIAS. SI BIEN ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE LO OCURRIDO, COSAS COMO PAREJAS Y OTRAS COSAS, FUERON MODIFICADAS A MI ELECCIÓN, YA QUE LA BATALLA FUE ESCRITA POR MI, Y PUBLICADA EN EL FIC DE HAIBAKU. GRACIAS.**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

Yo: me acabo de dar cuenta... Spectra, al final no hubo guerra, desenmascaramos a los que apoyaban a Noah...

Spectra: Ya lo se, pero esa parte fue escrita por ti antes de que fuesen desenmascarados, y por pereza no quisiste cambiarlo.

Yo: e_e bueno, pues empieza el capítulo... Pero antes, los anuncios (?)

**ANUNCIOS**

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo. Lo que me recuerda... ¡AAAAAAH, LE TENGO QUE DAR A ONII-CHAN LA PARTE DE LA FIESTA POR LA VICTORIA CONTRA SERRATOR!

-**Regreso Inesperado de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata**: Otro de los fics de Haibaku, y es que los fics de Haibaku tienen de todo, mucho humor, emoción, grandes batallas... ¡Leanlo, es el primer fic DanxPaige de la historia!

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - ¡Tentación! Caida al purgatorio  
**

**Lago cercano al antiguo estudio de Tomorrow**

Hades se despertó de su sueño. Recordó que se había introducido en el lago a dormir. El agua le tranquilizaba mucho, y Mars le dijo que sería buena idea que descansara allí. Era curioso, pero no se había movido ni un milimetro desde que se fue a dormir.

- ¿Ya despertaste, lord Hades? -dijo la voz de Mars, burlona, fuera del lago; observandole.

- Si... Tuviste razón, me vino bien dormir... -dijo el.- ¿Como va todo?

- Normal... No a habido cambios... ¿Quieres que mande a alguno de los soldados a luchar contra ellos? -preguntó Mars.

- Si, ¿por que no? Ya es hora de que la paz de los luchadores finalice... Por cierto, ¿haz localizado el lugar idoneo para el que sera mi infierno? -preguntó Hades.

- Tengo en mente muchos sitios, dejame algunas semanas mas para pensar. No es una decisión facil. -le contestó Mars.

- Dentro de unas semanas mas estaremos luchando contra los luchadores originales en una gran batalla... Es obvio que seran aniquilados, pero yo que tu lo decidiria antes. -dijo el, mostrando sus ojos rojos sangriento a traves de su mascara.

- Lo que tu digas, Hades. Entonces, ¿a quien envió? -preguntó Mars, sonriendo sadicamente.

- Veo que quieres hacerles sufrir... Bien, envia a Arpion y a Euríale... -dijo el sadicamente, sorprendiendo a Mars.

- ¿Arpion y Euríale? -preguntó asombrado Mars.- Ya veo, asi que quieres ir desde el principio con todo...

- No es de extrañar... Recuerda, al igual que yo soy "Hades", ellos son a su vez otros dioses... Cada uno representa a un dios... -dijo Hades fascinado.- Y de todos modos, solo Euríale es alguien poderosa... Arpion es un novato aún, que debe hacerse fuerte...

- No debí dejar que leyeses tanta mitología... -dijo Mars suspirando.

- Dije que mandases a Arpion y Euríale, ¡ahora! -gritó Hades enfadado, y Mars se puso serio, para luego irse.- Si... definitivamente, esto sera una batalla de demonios...

Hades salió del lago, y entonces recordó a aquellos dos luchadores.

- Si... esos dos. Son parte de mi plan... ¿Pero quien sera el primero? -Hades mostró que llevaba en su brazo un Bakumeter, toqueteandolo, una imagen de un luchador surgio... Haibaku.- Si, tu seras el primero en caer en las garras del odio y la tristeza. Tu seras el primero en experimentar la caida al purgatorio...

* * *

**En el Mega Interespacio...**

Todos estaban reunidos en el parque del Mega Interespacio... Bueno, todos, o casi todos. Los reunidos eran: Dan, Alice, Mira, Haibaku, Nicole, Jesús, Spectra y Shun...

- Han venido muy pocas personas... Que extraño. -dijo Jesús burlón.- La mayoria estan de vacaciones...

- Me preguntó si algún dia dejaremos de reunirnos por extraños sucesos... -dijo Haibaku molestó.

- Primito, creo que es obvio que no. -dijo Dan riendose.

- Yo lo que quiero saber es quienes fueron esas sombras que dijisteis haber visto ayer. -dijo Shun.

- ¿No serian alucinaciones? -dijo Spectra.

- No, no lo fueron... estoy segura. -dijo Nicole.- La sensación que sentí cuando los vi, no se me olvidara.

- Unos seres capaces de daros miedo... ¿No serian fantasmas? -dijo Alice asombrada.

- No creo Alice, sobretodo el que haya fantasmas en un mundo virtual... -dijo Mira riendose.

- Aun así, es extraño. No veo nada raro en el Mega Interespacio. Quien quiera que fuesen esas sombras, debieron de entrar desde entro o desde la sede. Por lo que serian luchadores normales. -dijo Jesús revisando el panel de seguridad. Entonces, llegaron dos personas mas.

- Sentimos el retraso. -dijo Chris sonriendo.- Haibaku-kun, lo siento.

- No pasa nada Chris. -le dijo Haibaku, tambien sonriendo.

- Dejadlo ya, tortolitos. -dijo Hiba, que había llegado junto a Chris; riendose.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el amante de Haibaku... -dijo Jesús susurrando, riendose en voz baja.

- ¡C-Callate! -gritó el mas rojo que un tomate.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -se rieron todos alegres. Excepto una persona, Shun.

- Shun, ¿que te pasa? -dijo Alice preocupada.

- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar... pero no se el que... -dijo Shun, fijandose en Haibaku, su "alumno" ninja.- Y estoy seguro de que es algo relacionado con Haibaku... y con... -esta vez, Shun miro a Chris.- ...ella.

**Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de allí...**

Dos sombras espiaban a los luchadores. Se trataban de un hombre pelirubio con mirada serie, y una mujer pelirroja, que miraba fijamente a Haibaku.

- Ese Shun... es increible que lograra detectar nuestra presencia. -dijo el hombre.

- Tranquilizate Arpion... No lo hizo, simplemente tiene un presentimiento. Pero nada mas. -dijo ella tranquilamente.

- Euríale, ellos son nuestros objetivos. No me puedo tranquilizar. -dijo Arpion.

- Es cierto... esta es tu primera misión como subordinado de lord Hades. ¿No? -dijo ella, con una voz sumamente escalofriante.

- Si... -contestó el simplemente.

- Bien, pues entonces supongo que te tendre que enseñar... -dijo Euríale saliendo de su escondrijo.

- ¡Espera Euríale! -gritó el al ver como todos los luchadores ponian su atención en ella.

- Oye, Arpion no es tu verdadero nombre... ¿No? -dijo Euríale mientras caminaba hacia los luchadores.

- No... pero, ¿a que viene eso? ¡Vuelve aqui! -dijo el asustado.

- No lo hare, te enseñare como se hacen las cosas en el bando de lord Hades. -dijo Euríale.

**De vuelta con los luchadores...**

De pronto, una mujer pelirroja surgio de entre unos arbustos, con una mirada escalofriante, que asustó a la mayoria. Ella se acercó mas a ellos, y les sonrió, mientras hablaba con otra persona, un hombre, que salió tambien del arbusto.

- ¿Quienes sois? -preguntó Mira extrañada. Entonces Euríale mostró una esfera Bakugan, y sonrió, pero de una forma perversa.

- Lucha Bakugan. ¡Darkus Medusa, acción! -Euríale lanzo la esfera Bakugan, y de esta surgió un Bakugan con forma de la criatura Medusa, la temible gorgona. Tenia un aspecto muy parecido al de Lars Lion, pero tenia afiladas garras, unos ojos frios y sin alma, y la cabeza llena de serpientes, en vez de pelo.

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -gritó Spectra.

- Tomar vuestras vidas por orden de lord Hades. Medusa, activar habilidades, Mirada Serpentina. -activó Euríale, las serpientes de Medusa entonces miraron fijamente a los luchadores, quienes ya preparaban a los Bakugan.

- ¡Lucha Bakugan! -dijeron todos, lanzando las esferas Bakugan.

- Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, ¡acción! -dijo Dan, mientras Drago aparecía.

- ¡Listo para combatir! -grito Drago entusiasmado.

- Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, ¡acción! -dijo Alice, Hydranoid surgio, bastante molestó.

- ¡Hace mucho que no combatimos, acabaremos contigo! -dijo Hydranoid.

- Subterra Magma Wilda, ¡acción! -dijo Wilda, a la vez que Wilda aparecía.

- ¡Listo para luchar junto a ti, Mira! -dijo Wilda.

- Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Maxim, ¡acción! -dijo Haibaku, y Helix apareció.

- ¡Vas a morder el polvo! -dijo Helix ansioso por pelear.

- Darkus Black Luna, ¡acción! -dijo Nicole, mientras Luna aparecía lista para combatir.

- ¡Vamos Nicole! -dijo ella.

- Etherion Naga, ¡acción! -dijo Hiba, mientras Etherion Naga surgia. Un gigantesco dragón chino de color blanco y dorado de cuatro alas emplumadas, cuernos dorados y ojos celestes que los miraba y cuyo tamaño superaba por mucho a un Titan Mechtogan.

- Este sera nuestro primer combate oficial. -dijo Naga.

- Subterra Vertexx, ¡acción! -dijo Chris, y Vertexx apareció.

- ¡Darkus Infinity Helios, acción! -dijo Spectra, y Helios surgió.

- Vas a probar el poder del Bakugan definitivo. -dijo Helios preparado para el combate.

- ¡Ventus Taylean, accion! -dijo Shun, y su Bakugan Taylean apareció.

- Si quieres pelear, pelearemos. -dijo Taylean.

- ¡Pyrus Flare Dragoon, acción! -dijo Jesús, y apareció Flare Dragoon. Parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un símbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, ademas, tenia en el final de la cola un cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza.

Euríale solo los miro divertida. Comenzó a reirse, llamando la atención de todos. En ese momento, Arpion la alcanzó, tocando el hombro de Euríale.

- ¿Estas bien? -dijo el muy extrañado por la actitud de su compañera.

- No te preocupes Arpion, se cuidarme yo solita... -dijo Euríale tranquila, y luego se dirigió a los peleadores/luchadores.- Si creen que pueden hacer algo, se equivocan... Ya perdieron.

- ¿Cómo? -dijo Drago extrañado, pero entonces lo comprendió al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse piedra.

- ¡Helix! -gritó Haibaku al ver como Helix tambien quedaba petrificado.

- ¡Taylean! ¡Activar habilidades...! -Shun intentó activar alguna habilidad, pero fue inutil.

- No me puedo mover... Shun, te fallé... lo siento. -dijo Taylean siendo petrificado. Al igual que todos los otros Bakugan.

- ¿No se acuerdan? Yo misma activé una habilidad antes... Mirada Serpentina. -dijo Euríale.- Con esta habilidad, los Bakugan que ven los ojos de las serpientes de Medusa, son petrificados, sin que puedan hacer nada... Ni una sola habilidad, ni un solo movimiento... Nada.

- ¡¿Que?! -gritaron Alice, Spectra y Jesús.

- Arpion... -dijo Euríale, y el mencionado se tensó... Era increible que Euríale sometiese a los luchadores tan facilmente.- Encargate, la Mirada Serpentina desaparecera, yo antes... tengo que encargarme del "objetivo especial" que lord Hades me encomendó.

Entonces Euríale miró muy divertida a Haibaku, quien solo se preocupaba en ese instante de Helix. Entonces ella se acercó a Haibaku, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡¿Que planeas?! -gritó Chris, corriendo hacia ella. Entonces Medusa reacciono.

- ¡Ventus Orfeoux, acción! -dijo Arpion, lanzando una esfera Bakugan, de esta surgió un Bakugan hermoso. Parecía una versión masculina y totalmente humana de Sirenoid, que llevaba puesta una armadura con el simbolo Ventus grabado en el pecho. Como arma, una lira, que portaba con mucho cuidado.-

- ¡No te dejaremos acercarte mas! -gritó Nicole. Aunque los Bakugans estuviesen K.O, no dejarian que esa extraña se acercase mas a Haibaku. Tenian un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Activar habilidades, Melodia Venenosa! -activó Arpion, y entonces Orfeux comenzó a tocar su lira, y una extraña melodía surgió, llena de amargura y desesperación, que hizo que los peleadores se detuvieran, y cayeran al suelo, sin energias. Excepto Haibaku y Chris.

- ¿Que quieres de mi...? -preguntó Haibaku viendo como Euríale se acercaba a el.

- Activar habilidades... -comenzó ella, al igual que Medusa se preparaba.

- ¡No, Haibaku, no! -gritó ella, interponiendose entre Haibaku y Euríale y Medusa.

"Sabía que harias eso, mocosa." -pensó Euríale, viendo como su plan funcionaba.

- Sueño de Serpiente. -dijo finalmente Euríale, y los ojos de Medusa, no los de sus serpientes; los suyos, miraron a Haibaku y Chris, y aunque no fue un contacto visual completo, ellos cayeron al suelo... dormidos.

* * *

**En el sueño de Haibaku y Chris...**

Haibaku y Chris soñaban que estaban en un extraño mundo lleno de niebla. Estaban separados, no sabian donde estaba el otro.

- ¡Chris! -gritó Haibaku mirando por todas partes.- ¡Chris!

- ¡Haibaku! ¿Donde estas? -preguntó gritando ella.

Haibaku corria desesperadamente por aquel mundo, pero no encontraba nada mas que niebla. Y entonces, vio como una silueta surgia de ella... Euríale.

- En este mundo de ensueño... Tus mayores deseos salen a la luz. -dijo ella, sonriendo a Haibaku y acercandose a el.

- ¿Mundo de ensueño? Esto mas bien es un mundo demoniaco. ¿Donde esta Chris? -preguntó Haibaku.

- No necesitas saberlo... Me tienes a mi. -dijo Euríale, y entonces se miraron los dos a los ojos. Fue como si Euríale fuese una bruja, pues Haibaku se quedó paralizado.- Me deseas... Admitelo.

- N-No es cierto, yo amo a... Chris. -dijo Haibaku, dandose cuenta de algo. Le costó decir su nombre. ¿Que pasaba?

- Te mientes a ti mismo, me deseas... Quieres besarme ahora mismo. -dijo ella, acariciandole la mejilla a Haibaku.- Deseas con tanta fuerza besarme, que ya no tienes la voluntad necesaria para encontrar a esa niña.

- No... Yo la amo... -dijo el, intentando librarse de la acaricia de Euríale.

- Dilo... si tanto la amas, di el nombre de aquella a quien amas. -dijo Euríale, mirando de forma seductora a Haibaku.

- Ella se llama... Ella se llama... -intentó decir Haibaku.- ... Como... ¿Como se llamaba...?

Chris entonces por fin comenzó a distinguir algo entre la niebla, eran dos siluetas juntas. Comenzó a correr hacia allí, con la esperanza de encontrar a Haibaku.

- Euríale. A quien yo amo es a ti, Euríale. -dijo Haibaku, y entonces, ella sonrió. Había cumplido su objetivo... No, aun quedaba el mas importante paso.

Chris finalmente llegó al lugar donde se encontraban tanto Haibaku como Euríale, y entonces lo que vió allí le rompió el corazón. Haibaku besó a Euríale... Haibaku besó a Euríale... No, no podia ser... Haibaku besó a Euríale.

Entonces, Euríale fijó sus ojos en Chris, a la vez que correspondia el beso.

- Ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí... El ya no te ama, me a elegido a mi... Fuiste tonta pensando que el te amó alguna vez... Solo fuiste parte de su juego. -como si de verdad estuviese hablando, esos pensamientos llegaron de pronto a la mente de Chris. ¿Era... telepatía? En otras circunstancias, jamas hubiese creido eso. Pero la prueba estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos. Muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, manchando su rostro.

- Haibaku... Como pudiste... -dijo ella llorando. Entonces Haibaku recuperó la conciencia, y rompió rapidamente el beso con Euríale, fijandose en Chris.- Tu... me usaste... ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos...! Tu y yo... hemos terminado, si es que acaso alguna vez... tuvimos una relación...

Chris se marchó corriendo del lugar, llorando. Haibaku salió corriendo a buscarla, pero se dió cuenta de que Chris desapareció. Haibaku entonces se dió cuenta, de que realmente la culpa fue suya, el fue quien besó a esa mujer, el fue quien cayo en la tentación, el hirió a Chris... Entonces Euríale se acerco a el.

- No sigas buscandola, a vuelto al Mega Interespacio. A cumplido su papel... ¿Que sientes ahora mismo...? ¿Odio, pena, tristeza... arrepentimiento, culpa? -dijo ella, viendo como Haibaku tambien comenzaba a llorar. Ahora si, Euríale cumplió el objetivo especial que Hades le había encomendado.- Haibaku Kuso...

**"Caiste al Purgatorio."** -pensó ella, riendose sadicamente en la realidad, mientras aquel mundo de niebla se convertia poco a poco en un... infierno, literalmente. Todo lleno de fuego, lava.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: lo siento onii-chan si te molestó lo que Euríale te hizo T-T incluso a mi me costó escribir esto...

Spectra: eres demasiado sensible ._.

Yo: ¡SILENCIO! Bueno, ahora hablando a todos. Espero que os gustase el segundo capítulo, en el siguiente ya comienzan las batallas serias... ¿Que pasara? ¿logrará Haibaku salir del mundo de Euríale y Medusa? ¿Lograran los Bakugans liberarse de la Mirada Serpentina? ¿Cual sera el verdadero nombre de Arpion? ¿Chris perdonara a Haibaku? Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo... Por cierto, Nanashi The Knight of the Sky, espero que no te importé que usase a Etherion Naga como Bakugan de Hiba...

Spectra: Una pregunta... ¿Por que usa tu OC a Dragoon?

Yo: es sencillo, este fic pertenece a una cronologia distinta a Mechtogan Revolution. Se situa después de la derrota de Mag Mel y Razenoid, pero antes del segundo arco de Mechtanium Surge. Por ello, Dragoon sigue vivo. Bueno, ahora si...

**Bye!**


End file.
